espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Liberation Army (WLA)
What is the WLA? The WLA was thought by the PLA (Chinese Army) in 1998. It's a army of international volunteers, its function was help the chinese UN peacekeepers. The WLA was put on service in 1999 under control of Director Angel and monitored by the PLA. The WLA have participated in humanitarian missions, helping civilians in warzones. In 2009, the WLA broke with the Chinese army due to conflicts about the PLA's training tactics and lack of autonomy of the WLA. Today it remains an leftist international army of volunteers dedicated to pacify conflict zones and help civilians. The old HQ was in Zhuhai, but since 2009 is in Ak-Talaa (Kyrgyzstan). Ideologically it supports left-wing ideas like socialism or communism and despites totalitarism, fascism or ultra-nationalism, equally the WLA is critical with PMC because they do business with war and not respect the International Laws, since 2004 the WLA forbid their volunteers to fight in PMC. Equipment * QBZ-95/97 * QBZ-95B * QBB-95 * QBZ-03 * QCW-05 * QBU-88 * QSZ-92 Pistol * Type 85 * Type 58 * Type 56 * KH2002 * IMBEL MD-97 Vehicles * Type 59 or WZ-120 tank. * Eland Mk7 * Type 86 or WZ-501 IFV * WZ-112 * T-54 * T-62A * Object 140 Prototype * GAZ-66 * UAZ-469 * BM-21 * BTR-60 * Shenyang J-6 * Chengdu J-7 * Nanchang Q-6 * MiG-23 * MiG-31 * Mil Mi-8 * Eurocopter Tiger WLA Missions Between 1999 and 2009, the WLA acted together with chinese UN peacekeepers. They participated in... * 2000-2006: UN Support Mission in East Timor. * 2000-2008: UN Mission in Ethiopia and Eritrea. * 2001-2002: UN Mission in Bosnia and Herzegovina. * 2001-2009: UN Mission in Congo(Kinshasa). * 2003-2009: UN Mission in Liberia. * 2004-2005: UN Assistance Mission in Afghanistan. * 2004-2009: UN Operation in Cote d'Ivoire. * 2004-2009: UN Mission in Kosovo. * 2004-2009: UN Stabilization Mission in Haiti. * 2004-2006: UN Action in Burundi. * 2005-2009: UN Mission in Sudan. * 2006-2009: UN Interim Force in Lebanon. * 2006-2009: UN Integrated Mission in Timor-Leste. * 2007-2008: UN Integrated Office in Sierra Leone. * 2007-2009: AU-UN Hybrid Operation in Darfur, Sudan. In total, the WLA have sent more of 12.000 volunteers around the world. Operation Abdullah On April 7, 2016, the WLA decided to start this operation and deploy in Syria to fight the AWA insurgency. This is the first WLA peacekeeping mission since 2009. A year before, the WLA planned to intervene, but it was decided to postpone to improve the WLA equipment and ready the army for the war with the insurgency. The firsts combats happened on Daara until April 23, 2016, when a AWA chemical attack killed over of 8,000 soldiers, After this, the troops went to a city named Inkhil, the combats continued between both sides causing casualities but on May 20, 2016, AWA detonated four dirty bombs causing more than 2,000 deads in the city. Days after this, WLA leaves Syria to fear of being attacked again by AWA. WLA lost more than 10,000 troops in this conflict. Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions